The New Era: Bright Light
by ChicpeaNightingale
Summary: Firestar has died, and it is the end of an era. Bramblestar now leads Thunderclan with hopes of a bright future.
1. Allegiance

**Leader:** Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown and cream tom

**Queens:**

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches (Mother to Amberkit, a gray she-kit; Snowkit, a white tom, and Dewkit, a grey tom)

**Elders:**

Purdy-plump tabby, former loner, with a gray muzzle

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The sunlight filtered through the treetops, dappling the ground in shades of yellow and grey. A lithe she-cat weaved her way around the trunks as she danced down the path. The sound of birds rang happily through her ears. It was the everlasting greenleaf that had once disappeared from this land. It had finally returned, thanks to cats more powerful then those who had lived before.

"Ferncloud!"

A flame-colored tom waved her over. He was sharing a plump vole with another white tom, a dusky brown she-cat, one a dirty gray and another black. The she-cat known as Ferncloud had known all of these cats at one point in her life.

"Greetings, Firestar." She dipped her grey striped head to the former leader and plodded over to join the group. In the distance, her kits played with a ball of moss with another old leader's lost kitten. The she-cat never thought it could be so peaceful, even in StarClan.

The fluffy white warrior cleared his through after swallowing a mouthful of vole. "Yellowfang, are you pleased with the development of ThunderClan?"

The former medicine cat rolled her eyes. Of course the tom would ask her, the most opinionated of the group. She chose to ignore him with a dull purr. After what they had been through these last few moons, she couldn't be happier that everything was okay. But she couldn't let the others know that.

"Mousefur? What about you?" Firestar looked to the former elder, Mousefur. Her pelt was now smooth and thick, her muscles restored under her coat. She had been reborn once she joined StarClan side-by-side with the others.

"I'm just glad to see the others have finally stopped over-working themselves and moved into the elders' den!" Her comment sent a wave of purrs and chuckles through the group. The black cat hadn't said a word, but she wore a toothy grin on her muzzle the entire time.

Mousefur looked around and spotted a swift tom off in the distance, perhaps chasing a rabbit. Another tom plodded after him, his tail streaming behind. Her eyes lit up at the sights. Excusing herself, she ran after her brother and best friend, Runningwind, and Longtail.

One by one, each cat excused themselves to go spread StarClan gossip elsewhere. The only two left were the flame colored leader, and the quiet black cat.

"Something is on your mind, Hollyleaf," Firestar began. His whiskers twitched anxiously. "What is it?"

The she-cat scuffled her paws on the ground. He was right; something _was_ on her mind. But she wasn't quite sure what it was. Was something coming? Was it another prophecy?

"I- I don't know, Firestar." She whispered. Her belly began twisting. Why did she feel so uneasy? It's not like the Dark Forest could attack again, right?

As if he had read her mind, Firestar's green eyes darkened and he whispered, "There is another evil besides the Dark Forest."

"What do you mean?"

Firestar shook his orange head. There was no time to explain. He would have to go to the kit, the one who could help.…


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lilykit's tiny pink nose wriggled underneath of her paw. The scent of her sisters sick still lingered in the nursery, even though Seedkit had spent the last few days with Jayfeather in his den. Sorreltail had gone out hunting earlier, and Brightheart had been keeping an eye on her since then.

_I can't believe she won't let me out of the den! I'm going to be an apprentice soon, after all!_

While it had been two moons since the Battle of the Ages, as the Clans have come to call it, each cat in ThunderClan was still on edge. Brightheart hadn't let the kit leave her sight since sunhigh, the best time for finding moss to play with. Lilykit couldn't even visit her sister. While both her mother and the medicine cat advised against it, Lilykit didn't care. Her sister was sick, and she wanted to be with her.

The camp was bustling with work that day. It had taken some time to reinforce the nursery, but now the warriors were working on renovating the entire camp. The warriors den had needed to be expanded for a vast amount of time, but there was so much going on that no one ever got to it. Now that there was a moon of calmity, things could get done.

The newest elder, Graystripe, was helping Lionblaze and Bumblestripe take down some of the walls for the elders' den. That would need expansion as well, seeing as cats weren't getting any younger.

A dark tabby tom was sharing tongues at the leaders den with his mate, Squirrelflight. While Lilykit was still young when the tom died, she couldn't help but thing of the greatest leader there ever was, Firestar, when she looked at the new leaders mate. Her ginger pelt matched Firestar's ripple for ripple.

The tiny tabby she-kit closed her eyes for a brief moment. She was nearly six moons old, and her apprentice ceremony was soon. Brightheart wouldn't let her explore. Did she want to be a hunter? Or a fighter?

Lilykit's eyes wandered over to the medicine den. _What about a Medicine Cat?_

That was a new thought. But her mother and father were both warriors. Perhaps she could go and talk to Jayfeather…

Sneaking a look over her shoulder, the kitten slunk out of the nursery. Brightheart had fallen fast asleep with her kits at her belly. They were only two moons old, but growing fast. Lilykit smiled. The Clan was thriving. She still remembered when Ferncloud died. The little kits resting in the den now thought she was just sleeping, until they saw her spirit leave her body.

Dustpelt was sitting outside of the elder's den, watching the other cats with sad eyes. Lilykit's heart clenched. She couldn't fathom losing a loved one.

The kit shook the thought from her tiny tabby head. There wasn't time for that at all. She needed to find out what she was supposed to be doing when she became an apprentice. Brightheart, Sorreltail, and Daisy told the kits stories of Jayfeather. They learned that he was chosen by StarClan to save everyone during the battle of the Ages. He must know what her destiny is.

Slinking past Dovewing, the kit peeked her head through the honeysuckle vines that marked the entrance to the den. Her nose scrunched up at the smell. Seedkit was fast asleep, her paws twitching as she dreamt. Her sick wasn't in here, but it still smelled. The bitterness of the herbs overshadowed most of it, though, so Lilykit pushed her way through. Jayfeather wasn't here.

"Excuse me, what in StarClan's name are you doing?"

_Mousedung!_ She had forgotten about the crippled warrior who took permanent residence in the medicine den. Briarlight must have just gotten back from the dirt place, and her brown head poked through the vines. She didn't look mad. That was a good sign.

Lilykit smiled and hopped around. She didn't want to let Briarlight know she had snuck out of the nursery without permission. She would be sent back straight away, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"I'm looking for Jayfeather." Lilykit began, finally sitting still next to Seedkit. Her flank heaved up and down erratically. This worried Lilykit, but she didn't mention it. "Where is he?"

Briarlight sighed and pulled herself inside the den. Lilykit could see her strong muscles ripple under her pelt. The brown she-cat had lost all use of her hind quarters when she was a younger warrior, and depended highly on her front legs to move around. The kitten looked up to her; even in her darkest moment, she shone as bright as the new leaf sun.

"He's out gathering herbs. He should be back fairly soon." Briarlight cast a worried glance at the sleeping kit. It was obvious Seedkit had gotten progressively worse since her stay in the medicine den, and even with all of Jayfeather's skill, nothing seemed to be healing her.

Lilykit's tail drooped with sadness. This wasn't right. Not at all. Jayfeather was the best Medicine cat the Clans had ever seen. Why wasn't Seedkit cured yet?

The older cat licked the little tabby's head reassuringly.

"He's trying everything possible to save your sister."

Her words were as reassuring as a beehive in the nursery. _Save_ her? Was she going to die? Lilykit's pelt fluffed up with worry, and just as she opened her mouth to speak, Lionblaze skidded into the den, his fur ruffled and his amber eyes wide.

He was panting and collapsed to the ground before he could speak. Briarlight hobbled over to him and pressed her nose to his flank.

"Lionblaze, what's wrong!" She asked worriedly. The orange tom looked up and flashed a grin at the two cats. He began to stand on shaky legs, but tumbled back over once more.

"Cinderheart," He huffed, a purr rolling deep in his chest, "She's pregnant."

Lilykit's ears pricked. Pregnant. That means another she-cat was going to be in the nursery. They needed more room. There was already Daisy, who took up enough space as it was. While Lilykit respected her, she was as useless as a bay leaf in winter. She wasn't having kits any time soon, didn't fight like a warrior, and sat around growing fatter and bossing others around. Lilykit knew some other cats felt the same way, but she helped new mothers with their litters, so no one complained. And then there was Brightheart and Sorreltail, _plus_ their kits.

"That's fantastic, Lionblaze!" Briarlight's voice broke into Lilykit's thoughts with a loud purring mew. The tomcat finally caught his breath and heaved his bulky body into a standing position.

"Thanks." His tail swished happily on the ground behind him. "I've got to go tell everyone!"

As just as soon as he had came, he was gone.

Briarlight stared sadly after the tom. She would never be able to have kits. What did it matter? No tom would ever love her. She was a cripple. She couldn't walk right. She had to drag her limp body, and even then, she was limited.

"What in the world was all that about?"

Lilykit looked up, and her heart fluttered. Jayfeather was back! Now she could finally talk to him, and find out what she was meant to do.

"My brother just came streaming past me shouting something about kits." Jayfeather glared down at Lilykit, who shrunk back under his harsh gaze. "_You_ didn't do anything, did you?"

Brarilight drug herself between the two and licked Jayfeather's nose. He recoiled and kept a snarl on his muzzle and an eye on Lilykit.

"No, of course not." Briarlight stood up for the kitten. She glanced over her shoulder and winked to her. Lilykit purred as Briarlight faced the medicine cat once more. "She came here looking to talk to you. And Cinderheart is carrying Lionblazes kits."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes and shoved the lame cat so he could get through to his stores. He stepped gingerly over Lilykit. _How rude, _She thought to herself. Briarlight hobbled back into her nest and gave a good, long stretch before laying with her head on her paws.

"She's been carrying kits for at least a moon." Jayfeather muttered matter-of-factly. He was a Medicine Cat. He knew that after the battle with the dark forest cats, Lionblaze had taken Cinderheart as a mate, and it was quite obvious that she was growing bigger.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" The grey tom looked over at the small tabby, his blind blue eyes looking right at her. It was eerie how he knew what was going on. He acted like he wasn't blind at all.

"Uhm." Lilykit shuffled her paws on the ground, beginning to get nervous. How does one ask about their destiny? It wasn't a simple thing. It's asking about the future.

"Well?" Jayfeather prompted while he pressed his nose to a sleeping Seedkit's paw. He muttered the word 'fever' before pawing through his stock of feverfew, searching for the freshest stalk.

Lilykit stepped forward and sniffed amongst the herbs as well. She dragged a sweet, strong, smelling yellow flower out of a pile.

"What's this one for?"

Jayfeather stuck his nose in her face and sniffed at the flower. "Tansy." He muttered, snatching it gently from her mouth and placing it back into the pile.

"What does it do?" Lilykit asked. She craned her neck to see the other herbs. Some smelled funny and looked odd, other smelled soothing and looked very simple.

Jayfeather didn't answer her, but instead quickly scooped her up by the scruff and sat her outside of his den.

"When you want to talk, you can come back," He sighed as he turned to do back into his den. "For now, please don't bother me. I have my paws full as it is."

He disappeared into the honeysuckle once more, and left Lilykit sitting outside. Her ears drooped. She just wanted to learn about being a Medicine Cat, but had ended up getting kicked out of the medicine cat den.

"Lilykit?"

Sorreltail padded into the clearing, carrying a large thrush in her mouth. Behind her followed Leafpool, Toadstep, and Brackenfur. They all carried pieces of prey for the Clan, and dropped them in the pile one by one.

The tortoiseshell she-cat walked up to her kit and licked her head. The kitten purred and flexed her paws. Sorreltail, while she was still considered the queen, had already gone back to most of her warrior duties, only sleeping in the nursery with her kits.

"Have you been giving Jayfeather trouble?"

Lilykit shook her head. No, but why did every cat think that? Just because she was a kit didn't mean that she _had_ to be troublesome.

Sorreltail giggled at the small kit, and licked her head once more before saying, "Good, little one. How is your sister doing?"

Before Lilykit could answer with a shrug, Jayfeather poked his head out of the den. His eyes grew dim. There was something wrong.

"Bramblestar!"

The leader looked up from his meal to greet the medicine cat. He rest of the Clan had been alerted to Jayfeather's cry, and began gathering under High Ledge. Was something happening?

Lilykit watched as the two toms shared a few words before Bramblestar began to look worried as well. The two cats walked side by side up to address the Clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Jayfeather rushed his words out in one breath before Bramblestar could properly call all of the cats together. Sorreltail nosed Lilykit back to the nursery. At least she could still listen here.

"You know that Seedkit is ill. We need to take extra precautions. If someone begins to feel the least bit feverish, sore, or achy, they must come see me right away." His fur was beginning to bristle.

Lilykit became worried. What was this all about? Cats got ill all the time. Maybe it was just taking a little while longer to get better! There was no need for Jayfeather to waltz up there like he was Leader and worry the entire Clan like that.

Jayfeather continued, looking around the camp as if he could actually see the cats waiting below him. "We can't let this Clan fall because of a simple cold."

When he ended his speech, he leaped down nimbly and swiftly down and ran back to his den.

"What was all that about?"

"Has he gone mad?"

The cats began murmuring about the medicine cat. He had lost his sister, and his brother was starting a family. Perhaps he had every reason to worry.

Lilykit rolled her eyes and backed into the nursery for a nap. Silly Jayfeather. Nothing would go wrong.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jayfeather sat in the back of his den with his eyes crossed in thought. There was something strange going on. Seedkit had been sleeping more than she should. He only gave her a single poppy. She had been sleeping for an entire day, not waking up even to make dirt.

The medicine cat sniffed the little kitten, who was writhing in her sleep. Briarlight was fast asleep as well, but she wasn't nearly as overheated as Seedkit. The entire den was beginning to get warmer and warmer as heat radiated off of the ill little Seedkit.

Things had been different since his grandfather died. Firestar was a great cat. He could get his clan through anything. While Jayfeather didn't dislike Bramblestar, he couldn't help but feel he wasn't as fit for the duty as leader as someone who shares blood with Firestar, such as his brother, Lionblaze. That didn't matter, though. What mattered was waking this kit up and making her eat and take some herbs.

"Wake up, little one." He said gently as he nosed the kit awake. In a daze, Seedkit looked up at him with blurry eyes. Her nose was crusted with dried snot and her pelt was stained in sick. Jayfeather flinched. No kit should look this ill, especially one as young as Seedkit.

The kitten convulsed before dry-heaving. She had nothing in her belly to vomit up. Only air. Jayfeather rubbed her writhing back with his paw. Once she had settled down, he saw how truly wrecked she was. Even though she had been asleep, she looked as if all the energy had been wrung out of her in one night.

_Poor thing…_ he thought to himself, nosing through his store until he found a few bits of catmint. That truly was the only thing he could think of, even though he knew this wasn't green cough, white cough, or black cough. This seemed perhaps even worse than that. He had been giving the kitten catmint for the past few days, and she was getting worse. Jayfeather had no idea what to do.

Seedkit lapped up the catmint that her medicine cat had sat in front of her and looked up. She was fighting the urge to fall over and go to sleep once more. "Jayfeather." She mewed. Her voice was raspy and quiet from not using it for so long, and the damage the sick had done to her throat. "I still feel yucky."

"I know." The tom replied hopelessly. Was there nothing he could do for this poor furball? Maybe there was something that the other medicine cats had that would help him?

Jayfeather nudged the kit back into a laying position and she closed her eyes. Perhaps she'll be better once she wakes up. He hoped.

The tom wobbled over to his nest, completely bushed. While there wasn't much to do that day, he had wasted all of his energy trying to make Seedkit feel better. There wasn't anything he could do now but let her sleep, and catch some shut eye himself.

As soon as the darkness enraptured him, he awoke to light. It wasn't StarClan's hunting grounds. It was the forest that surrounded the lake. Why was he here? Did he accidentally make his way into another cat's dream?

Not bothering to stop and think about what he was doing, Jayfeather made his way toward the Lake. It was bright and sunny out, with birds singing and the air smelling of honey and the lake. A beautiful thing, he thought, this was.

He loved dreaming. In his dreams, he could see. In his dreams, he didn't have every-cat watching over him, wondering if he's going to fall over his own feet because he can't see them. No, there wasn't any of that here. He could see the sunlight filtering through the trees, and the green grass below his paws.

"Jayfeather?"

A familiar voice called to him from above. Jayfeather craned his neck and saw a thin brown tail breaking through the leaves. Opening his mouth to taste the scent, he recognized it as the cat he'd been sharing a den with for many moons.

"Briarlight. What are you doing up there?" _What a stupid question_, Jayfeather hissed inwardly. Of course she would be climbing. In reality, she was lame. She needed an escort to leave the camp, and her movement was limited even in the camp. But here, she could do anything. Just like Jayfeather's blindness, her disability had vanished like smoke.

The brown she-cat leaped nimbly down and Jayfeather could hear a purr rumbling in her throat. She was happy.

"What are you doing here? I was just chasing a squirrel when I saw you walk this way." Briarlight's head tilted with curiosity.

Jayfeather flicked his tail. Many cats now knew of his special power, which, even while he shouldn't need it, he still had. But it felt foreign to him to actually speak about it.

Briarlight licked his nose, the same way she did when they were in his den. That's what Jayfeather had loved about her. He had never told the rest of the clan, or even Briarlight herself, but as he grew closer to the she-cat, he began getting feelings for her that he hadn't felt in generations.

_Don't forget about me…_ A voice rang in his head. The picture of a beautiful white she-cat popped into his mind. It was Half-Moon, the ancient cat he was mates with long, long ago.

Jayfeather shook his head. He couldn't think about her now. She wasn't alive anymore. They couldn't be mates. And while he missed her quite terribly, Briarlight was here. She was real. She was here.

"Briarlight?" Jayfeather began to speak as his companion slowly walked away, her tail flicking Jayfeather's cheek playfully.

She didn't stop walking, just continued on towards the lake with her tail held high. Jayfeather galloped after her, purring. This was a good dream. Finally. After moons of death and violence and spying, he could have a calming dream.

The sun was beginning to set in the brown she-cat's dream. Her silhouette danced behind her as she sat down on the edge of the calm lake. Jayfeather sat next to her, not daring to speak a word. He wouldn't want to break the beautiful silence that drifted between them

The sky turned black within a second of the two twining tails. Perhaps a sign from Starclan.

Briarlight disappeared. She had obviously woken up, her body becoming a thousand fireflies in this once lovely dream-land.

All Jayfeather could hear was yowls of cats in pain, and what sounded like some-cat retching, as if trying to rid themselves of the sick inside their belly.

A group of strange looking cats sat in an ominous circle around him. They smelled of each different clan, mingling together. They were all the same color, with different colored glowing eyes. What was this?

Several voices spoke at once, ringing through Jayfeather's ears.

_Poison will become Protector when the long lost murderer has returned_

And once more, Jayfeather was in darkness.

**((Sorry this was quite short. Next chapter will be from Briarlight's perspective. If you have any ideas for Cinderheart's kits, let me know! Or if there's something you'd like to see in this story, again, tell me!))**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The beautiful brown she-cat woke with a start. What an odd thing to dream! Briarlight blinked her eyes open and glanced around the newly tidy medicine cat den. Jayfeather was nestled in the corner, twitching in his sleep. Seedkit lay, her flank heaving as she struggled to breathe normally in her sleep. Her heart ached for the young thing. It was a horrible day for the Clan when one of the kits was confined to the medicine den. Jayfeather would fix her soon, though.

Giving a large stretch, Briarlight glanced back over at Jayfeather and vaguely remembered her dream. The last thing she remembered before waking up was twining her tail happily with Jayfeathers, and now here she was, crippled once again in her nest in the medicine cat den.

She gave a huge sigh as she tried to heave herself up onto her forelegs. For the first time in a while, Briarlight felt weak and worthless. A sudden realization struck her like a fierce bolt of lightening.

Jayfeather was a Medicine cat.

He could never love her.

The world around her felt so unreal and dreamlike and she hoisted herself up, and dragged herself out of the moss that was her nest. Jayfeather let out a loud snort before shouting something about flowers and jolting himself awake. Briarlight looked at him with alarm. Had they shared that dream?

The tom gave no indication that they did, so the she-cat simply propped herself up and began to clean her chest. _A dirty cat isn't truly a cat at all, _she thought to herself with each stroke of her tongue. It took most of her day up keeping her coat clean. It would be hard for her to recover if she somehow contracted a disease because she was too lazy to keep her pelt clean.

The lame brown she-cat glanced back up to Jayfeather, whose nose was now deep in his pile of herbs. She wondered briefly what he was doing, but pushed the thought away. Medicine cat business, not her problem.

_It's not fair._ Briarlight mulled over in her head. None of this was fair. She was cripple, therefore wasn't allowed to love or be loved. Meanwhile, her siblings were out there making best friends and lasting relationships, hunting and fighting for their Clan. Even Bumblestripe had begun to grow closer to Dovewing. She just sat there, a useless lump, cleaning and being a burden to poor Jayfeather, when he had other things to worry about.

Other things. Just like Seedkit. She pushed herself up once more and pressed her body against Seedkit's burning hot pelt. Her fever was getting worse, and Briarlight could vouch for Jayfeather that he's done everything in how power to heal the kit. What was happeneing to the Clan? After two moons of peace, why did a dangerous illness have to strike now?

"Briarlight,' The brown cat glanced over at Jayfeather, whose nose was now covered in leaves and petals. "Could you watch her for me? I need to go speak with Bramblestar."

Briarlight nodded, but with caution. Bramblestar? Why did Jayfeather need to speak to the leader all of a sudden? Everything was beginning to get too odd for her, so she nestled herself comfortably next to the sick kitten and began to close her eyes.

A pink nose poked through the curtain of honeysuckles, and Lilykit's tabby head appeared. Her whiskers twitched as she pushed her way into the medicine cat den

"Hi, Briarlight!" The kitten chirruped, bouncing over to the she-cat and her sister. She had obviously just awoken from a quick nap, and was now more energized than ever. If only there was a way for Lilykit to transfer that energy into her sister. StarClan knows she needed it.

"Hello, Lilykit. What are you doing here?" Briarlight asked. The kit had been spending more and more time in the Medicine Den then with the other kits in the nursery, recently. Briarlight could hardly blame her though. Sorreltail, while everyone knew she loved her kits to death, was beginning to go back to her warriors duties, seeing as her kits would become apprentices soon.

Lilykit sat down and pressed her nose to Seedkit's fur. All Briarlight could do was watch as the she-kit tried to wake her sister up. Seedkit's flank had gone still a moment ago, but with the nudge of Lilykit's nose, her breathing became erratic once more.

"Will she be okay…?" The kitten asked weakly.

Briarlight looked away. There was no way in StarClan she could explain to a kit that her sister wouldn't be alive for much longer. There was silence for a moment.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under High Ledge for a Clan Meeting!"

Briarlight's ears pricked. Jayfeather was definitely up to something. Running about, worrying the Clan about being ill, now troubling Bramblestar with all of his babble. Seedkit had just caught something. It was obvious that the illness was terrible, but so far, no other cat has gotten it. Perhaps it's not infectious.

The she-cat watched as Lilykit pounced out of the medicine cat den to see what was going on. She angled her ears towards the entrance of the den, not wanting to leave the side of Seedkit.

"ThunderClan," The tabby leader yowled from his perch, "Our medicine cat has been sent a sign!"

"A sign?"

"Is it the dark forest?"

"He's lost it."

The ThunderClan cats began muttering harsh words about Jayfeather, but the she-cat couldn't help but feel that they were right. He's had a lot of stress on him lately. There must be something messing with his head.

Briarlight heard the grey tabby begin to speak. "Our ancestors have warned me about a murderer who is going to be returning." The crowd of Clan cats grew silent. A murderer? Returning?

Echoing her thoughts, the familiar voice of the apprentice Molepaw speak up. "Returning?" He asked, his voice shaking. "Dark forest cats?"

This caused panic to ripple through ThunderClan. Briarlight could just imagine nervous Brightheart huddling her newborns close to her belly, while Daisy wailed about never being safe in the Clan, all the while never leaving because of her grown kits.

With a sigh, the crippled cat dragged herself from the comfortable position next to Seedkit and peeked her head outside the den to watch the drama unravel.

"Jayfeather, aren't you being a little ridiculous?"

That was the voice of the one and only Berrynose. Briarlight scoffed. The crème tomcat had always been a bossy tail. She didn't agree with the way Jayfeather was acting, but at least she was polite enough not to mention anything to his face.

"No."

It was as simple as that. Jayfeather sulked into his den, once again shoving the lame cat to the side. Of course, she didn't blame him. He was upset. No one took him seriously.

"Jayfeather?" She asked as she nosed into their den to find him hunched over his herbs. Seedkit mewled in her sleep. Briarlight limped over until she was behind the grey tomcat. She could see his ears folded back.

"If it helps, I believe you…"

But of course, she didn't. No one did, except maybe his brother. But Jayfeather was her friend, and she wasn't going to let him sulk like he usually did. The Clan needed him now more than ever. Especially Seedkit.

There was no answer from him. His pelt quivered under her gaze. Was he crying, perhaps? _No, _Briarlight thought. Jayfeather wouldn't cry, especially not if he knew that she was standing right being him.

A hiss escaped from the tomcats body and took Briarlight by surprise. "Go away."

What? He wanted her out? Why? All she was trying to do was help him. And so she stood there, the stubborn she-cat, glaring at the back of Jayfeather's head. He wasn't an idiot. He knew she wouldn't leave.

"Listen, Jayfeather." Briarlight began, pressing her nose to the medicine cat's shoulder. He twitched, but thankfully didn't pull away. His fur was still on end, and he was visibly upset. Briarlight didn't know the words to console a medicine cat whose clan had lost faith in him.

But truthfully, how could they? After all this one cat had been through; his blindness, finding out who his real parents were, being accused of murder, losing his sister, holding the power of the stars in his paws? He had saved the other clans from complete destruction. Why would he start lying now?

Briarlight didn't say another word. Anything said could only upset him more. She continued to sit behind him with her nose against his grey pelt until his fur began to tickle her. She held back a sneeze as Jayfeather turned to face her. His blind eyes just seemed so… lost.

"Lay down…" Briarlight whispered as she lead him to his nest. The sharp-tongued tom would generally retort if someone ever tried to lead him anywhere. He would make some crack about him being blind but not stupid. This time, though, he let the she-cat lead him away, his brain too foggy to thing about anything, especially walking around.

Briarlight licked the tomcats forehead as he closed his eyes. She didn't care if he really was half-clan, or if he was crazy. He was always going to be the same Jayfeather to her; the one that saved her life.

With that last thought, she carried herself over to her own nest, considering dragging it over to meet Jayfeather's, but deciding against it. After a quick look-over of Seedkit, Briarlight curled up herself and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under high ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Bramblestar's voice rang throughout the clearing, and the heads of many groggy cats peeked out of the several dens that dotted the ThunderClan camp. It had been quite a few days since Jayfeather's last outburst, and since then, he had kept to his den. Leafpool and Cherrypaw would bring him his food as he sat there, constantly staring into a small puddle.

Even then, when Bramblestar called a clan meeting at Sunrise, Jayfeather simply stuck his tail out of the entrance to acknowledge he was listening. Outside of the den, Lilykit was already bouncing up and down next to her mother, who was attempting to straighten her kit's fur to no avail.

"Cats of ThunderClan," The burly leader called over the cats. He scanned over the crowed and his eyes picked out Lilykit's dark tabby frame. Flicking his ears and leaping from his perch to the base of High Ledge, he beckoned Lilykit over to him.

Bramblestar smiled and began to speak once more when Lilykit made her way over to him.

"Lilykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed."

For a moment, there was a murmur of approval through the Clan. It was easy for all the cats of ThunderClan to say that Lilykit already showed full potential to be a warrior.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lilypaw. Your mentor will be-"

The ancient and ceremonial words of the leader were cut off by a loud yowl come from the medicine den. Briarlight's fur was on end, as she had no idea what was going on. She had dragged herself out of the den to watch the ceremony. She just began to peek into the den when a very disturbed looking Jayfeather pummeled her to the side to run to high ledge, tripping most of the way.

"Bramblestar, stop." He puffed, his chest heaving.

Lilykit's ears folded back with anger. Didn't he want her to be an apprentice? Why in StarClan was he stopping the ceremony? She didn't let her fur lay flat, wanting the dubious medicine cat to see how upset she was.

"Jayfeather, there must be a reason that you're stopping this apprentice ceremony?" Bramblestar prompted. He was obviously upset as well, but no more than Lilykit or her mother. They had waited six long moons for this event, and the crazed medicine cat just _had_ to intervene.

"I want her as my apprentice."

There was an audible gasp from the clan in front of them. It generally never happened like this. In usual circumstances, the medicine cat determines a moon prior to the apprentice ceremony that they want to take that kit as an apprentice. Once the ceremony in camp is preformed, the medicine cat takes his or her apprentice to the Moonpool during the next half-moon to introduce them to StarClan.

But this? Interruption at a ceremony? This was most unusual.

"I.. Are you sure, Jayfeather?" What else could the Clan leader say to the Medicine Cat? As long as Lilypaw agreed to it, there really wasn't much the tom could do.

Jayfeather nodded, and shoved his way in front of Bramblestar. It was his turn to speak.

"ThunderClan, I will not live forever. I have chosen a cat who has shown potential and true wit, along with the eagerness to learn. Your next medicine cat will be Lilypaw."

Not a sound was heard from the rest of the Clan. Seeing as Lilykit, who was now officially Lilypaw, had not objected to becoming the next medicine cat, Bramblestar cleared his throat to continue the ceremony.

"Lilypaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?"

With a shaky voice, Lilypaw replied, "I do."

Jayfeather smiled for the first time in days, and looked to the she-cat beside him

"At the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats.

Lilykit didn't looked him, but stared blankly in front of her and nodded curtly.

"The good wishes of ThunderClan go with you."

Jayfeather strained to touch his nose to Lilypaw, continuing to stare in front of her as the Clan called her name. The tom frowned again, and without another word, he stalked back to his den.

Briarlight glanced over at Lilypaw, who was still as stone. She cringed at the sight of the apprentice sitting alone, not being greeted by any other cats. The elders were probably thinking it was a bad omen. Briarlight remembered the story of Firestar when he was just a warrior.

Bluestar had just found out about Tigerstar's betrayal, and didn't name Fireheart the new deputy at moonhigh, as tradition states. The elders took it as bad juju, and thought that he would destroy the Clan.

Now this poor apprentice, whose ceremony was cut short by the Medicine cat, was probably going to be ignored until she proved herself. It would all be too much. Briarlight wanted no more than to greet her, and congratulate her. But she needed to do her exercises where Jayfeather would see her.

Speaking of the tom, his hollow voice rang through the honeysuckle. "Briarlight, come in here."

She obeyed. Inside, the den was a mess. Herbs were scattered everywhere, and Seedkit was covered in petals. Jayfeather's fur was on end as he stared with mad eyes at Briarlight.

"Exercise. Now."

He barked the order as he sat in the corner of his den, seemingly getting more upset by the second. Jayfeather didn't even bother to begin cleaning up as Briarlight stretched her forelegs.

"Jayfeather!"

What could only be the voice of a very angry Lilypaw sounded from outside the den, just before she stormed in, not phased by the scattered medicine around the den. She came nose to nose with the still-frozen Jayfeather, hissing and spitting.

"How _dare_ you not tell me what in StarClan's name was going on in your head?" She yowled. Briarlight had reached out to swipe Lilypaw away from her mentor, but Jayfeather gave her a quick shake of his head. He was prepared for any backlash from his actions.

"You made me look like a complete _idiot_ in front of my friends, and my family, and the whole StarClan forsaken Clan!" Tears began to well in the apprentices eyes. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Jayfeather's fur began to flatten, and the usually short tempered tom sat calmly and quietly in front of Lilypaw. Briarlight caught a glimpse of a smile on the toms muzzle, but she may have been imagining things.

"You will understand one day, Lilypaw." He mewed quietly. He attempted to lick her forehead, but Lilypaw backed away.

Jayfeather just dipped his head and began to sniff around the den, scooping up a few leaves and putting them neatly into little piles, then shoving some in their appropriate crevices.

Briarlight watched on as Lilypaw hesitantly approached the medicine cat and began to help him. _Fast Learner…_ Briarlight thought to herself. Lilypaw quickly took up the scent, look, and feel of herbs around her, not knowing them by name yet but piled the correct ones together. Jayfeather, while he could not see, could tell what she was doing, and was obviously pleased that she was doing it right.

Seedkit made a mewling sound in her slumber, causing all three of the cats to jump. She hadn't made a sound all day, besides getting up to vomit, make dirt, and eat. That seemed to be her daily routine now. She would sleep all day if she could, but Jayfeather had began making her get up to clean out her system, and put food back in it. Seedkit was beginning to wither away. None of ThunderClan wanted to admit it, but she was going to die. Lilypaw, while she remained at her sisters side most of the times, didn't want to believe it. She still held in her heart that the mighty Jayfeather would somehow find a cure for her illness.

"Lilypaw?"

Another ThunderClan apprentice, Cherrypaw, peeked her head inside of the Medicine cat den, her mouth full of moss, with another bundle under her chin.

Lilypaw greeted her with a smile and a lick on the ear, and asked what the moss was for.

"I thought you would want to make a nest here, since you'll be sleeping here from now on." She purred as she sat the moss down in front of her friend.

"Thanks!" Lilypaw dipped her head and picked up the moss between her teeth, the dropped it over in the empty corner of the den. "You know, Cherrypaw, it's about time Bramblestar made you and Mole paw a warrior!" She said, looking back over at the she-cat.

Cherrypaw shrugged. Briarlight couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for the apprentice. She had proven her loyalty to the clan a thousand times over, and had been a wonderful messenger, along with her brother, in the Battle of the Ages. But Briarlight knew that the leader of ThunderClan probably wouldn't make her a warrior until Dewkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit were made into apprentices, which wasn't for another three and a half moons.

Jayfeather snapped at his apprentice, ordering her to continue helping him with the herbs, telling her that she is allowed to gossip when she's not training. She bid farewell to Cherrypaw and slunk back over to where her mentor was, picking up stray leaves on the way.

Outside, Cherrypaw greeted her brother.

"Hey, Molepaw." She said, flicking her tail on his shoulder. He nodded in acknowledgement. His face was stuffed in a rabbit.

Cherrypaw grabbed a thrush from the fresh-kill pile, which, she thought, would need to be restocked soon.

"Do you want to go on patrol with Rosepetal and I?" The tomcat meowed in between bites. Cherrypaw just shrugged; in truth, she wasn't up for anything. Lilypaw's comment had got her thinking. Wasn't she fit to be a warrior already? She was apprenticed a little later than she should have been, of course, but she had completed all of her warrior training, and then some. Shouldn't the two littermates be warriors? Wasn't it only fair?

But then, Cherrypaw began to think about the Clan. She and Molepaw would have to continue apprentice duties until Seedkit gets better, or until Brightheart's kits became apprentices, even if they were made into warriors.

"Cherrypaw?" Molepaw's voice rang through her thoughts. She nodded in response to his question, following him and his mentor out of the camp, into the confines of the wooded area.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A grey tail twitched impatiently as it poked through the underbrush of ThunderClan's forest. Jayfeather's bright blue eyes were locked on a large vole in front of him. It had been scurrying through the leaves when Jayfeather caught sight of it. The cat wriggled his hindquarters, ready to pounce, when a small voice broke into his dream world.

"Jayfeather!"

He woke with a start only to feel Lilypaw's nose shoved in his face, her voice bright and chipper for the first time in days. Seedkit had been getting better. Figuring the sleep along with her new routine of getting up to clear her system, Jayfeather made this a more frequent thing. He would have Lilypaw wake her up before sunrise, let her vomit and make dirt, then feed her a little bit before letting her fall asleep again. At sunhigh, Jayfeather would do the same, only to have her stay awake a little while longer to clean herself, and take some more catmint and feverfew. This was repeated until Moonhigh. Once she stopped throwing up, she would be able to join Lilypaw as an apprentice.

Jayfeather was proud of his work, and glad that Lilypaw had finally warmed up to the idea of becoming a medicine cat.

"Do you remember what this is?" He had asked her, nosing a bright yellow flower to her, letting her get a good sniff of it.

"Uhm…" Lilypaw thought hard. She knew what it was, but couldn't remember what it was called.

Jayfeather knew she knew. So he had taught her a method to help her memorize things.

"Close your eyes and sniff it again."

She did just that, and took in the scent of the flower before her. Closing her eyes heightened her senses, especially smell, and It brought back the memory of kithood. She was in the den and it was just before Jayfeather lead her out by her scruff. He told her it was…

"Tansy!" Lilypaw yowled triumphantly. They began using that method since. Jayfeather would let her smell it, observe it, with her eyes open, and when she closed her eyes and smelled it, he would then explain what it was called, and what it was for. It worked, so they stuck with it.

Jayfeather groggily nosed the apprentice out of his way so he could stretch. It was half-moon, time for the two to visit the Moonpool. Jayfeather knew he should have stayed awake during the day, but he trusted Lilypaw enough to take care of the clan for a few moments while he napped, and he knew that if she ever needed help, there was always Briarlight and Brightheart, who had much knowledge of the herbs.

The medicine cat could tell that Lilypaw was excited. He wasn't. While every other cat may have forgotten, he hadn't. That dream of a new omen still rang in his mind. He thought about it every day, trying to solve it. But there was nothing he could think of.

_Poison becomes protector_.

Perhaps StarClan meant an herb of some sort that was supposed to be deadly? For all he knew, it could mean another badger attack and they would have to use death berries to kill them all.

No, that wasn't it. It had to be something else…

Shaking the thought from his head, the well-rested medicine cat pushed himself up and out of his den. Most of the camp were getting ready to share tongues and head to their nests. Bramblestar had Cloudtail on guard duty until Moonhigh. Jayfeather nodded in his direction, leading Lilypaw quietly out of camp.

The two trekked on, with Lilypaw following close behind her mentor. The little she-cat worried for him, of course. While she, and the rest of the Clan, now knew he was fully capable of maneuvering through the forest on his own, it was hard not to be worried about a blind cat leading the way.

But he had made this journey for many moons. It was imprinted in his mind, each pawstep, each tree, each leaf. He knew where he was going, and he always would

The two were finally greeted by none other than Willowshine herself. Of course, Mothwing never came anymore. She had stepped down from her Medicine cat duties to continue her last few moons as a warrior before she retired. Jayfeather knew why. Mothwing never believed in StarClan. He knew that even after the battle, she didn't. Those things that she saw for her own eyes, she still didn't believe that dead cats could walk among the stars. It had been proven, however, that while she didn't believe them, she would still join them in their ranks once her life was over. As would Cloudtail, who never believed in StarClan, even as a kit.

But Jayfeather respected her. He had helped her many times, and would always be a good friend of his.

Now Willowshine had taken over. She didn't have an apprentice, but was still young, and didn't really require one. She smiled at the two without a word. It was obvious who Lilypaw was, but Willowshine thought it was better to wait until they got to the Moonpool.

The three walked onward, continuing the silence. Lilypaw was becoming increasingly restless. She wanted to introduce herself, to talk, to exchange medicinal information. But Jayfeather was silent, and so was she.

"Hello, Jayfeather, Willowshine. And…"

Littlecloud's voice broke through the silence as he and Kestrelflight bounded out of the shadows that surrounded them. Jayfeather smiled inwardly. He was Glad that they all could finally get along after moons of ignoring one another.

They were finally approaching the Moonpool. Lilypaw's eyes grew wide. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The stars and the moon reflected off of the clear, smooth surface of the pool. There wasn't a ripple in sight.

"Wow." She breathed, stepping forward and gazing at her reflection. She noticed the other medicine cats sitting around the Moonpool, and saw Jayfeather towering over at her, staring at her with his blind blue eyes.

"Lilypaw, welcome to the Moonpool." he began, gesturing around to all the other cats.

They each nodded to her when Jayfeather introduced them. "Willowshine of RiverClan; Kestrelflight, of WindClan. And Littlecloud, of ShadowClan."

Lilypaw nodded, feeling small and shy all of a sudden, around all of these special cats. They were all so close to StarClan. Would she be in that position soon?

"Lilypaw." Jayfeather started up again, preparing to introduce his apprentice to the cats of the stars. "Is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?

Lilypaw thought hard. Was it? She wanted to be important. She wanted to help her clan. "It is, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather smiled and nodded at her. "Warriors of StarClan!" he yowled dramatically towards the sky. "I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a Medicine Cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

A cold chill ran up Lilypaw's spine. Was it her ancestors greeting her to join them in her dreams? She nodded her thanks and followed suite as Jayfeather and the other cats dipped their heads and began drinking from the pool.

As soon as her eyes closed and her tongue hit the water, her bones ran cold. She felt distant from her body. It was a strange feeling, but not a bad one. Opening her eyes, she woke up in a clearing. She was dreaming, as she was no where near the Moonpool.

"Hello?" She called out to no one. Did StarClan reject her for some reason? That was her biggest fear. She didn't want to disappoint Jayfeather, or her parents, or the whole of ThunderClan.

Her paws propelled her forward, racing along the treeline, searching for any sign of someone.

"Hello?" She called out again, a little more hysterically again.

It seemed so empty here. Was this really StarClan's hunting grounds? Wasn't it supposed to be so full of life?

"It is. You're just not in our hunting grounds, little one."

Lilypaw whipped around only to face a very familiar grey she-cat. Her eyes were twinkling with the stars, and with each pawstep she took, stars burst from her feet.

"Cinder… Cinderheart?" Lilypaw meowed, very startled. Had the pregnant warrior died while they were at the Moonpool? Why else would she in Lilypaw's moonpool dream?

The Cinderheart look-a-like simply purred and licked Lilypaw on the head.

"No, little one." She said, turning away and flicking her tail, signaling for the apprentice to follow. Lilypaw dashed up to her side, still mesmerized at how familiar she looked.

The grey cat continued walking until they reached a large drop in the land. "I am Cinderpelt. I was once a medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Lilypaw remembered the stories that Sorreltail told them about Cinderpelt. She died saving her mothers life, and her spirit entered into she newly born Cinderheart. During the Battle, Cinderpelt was freed, and finally made her way to the ranks of StarClan.

Lilypaw nodded, and looked down into the ravine. It looked kind of like ThunderClan's current territory, only it was more mountainous and rocky than theirs was.

"Lilypaw." Cinderpelt began, overlooking the gorge that stretched before them. "You must travel to where Sky meets the land."

Lilypaw looked up at the former medicine cat. Sky meets land? Where would that be? The mountains?

"Why?"

"It is the only way…"

Cinderpelt's words echoed in Lilypaw's head as she jolted herself awake. The other medicine cats were still asleep. They were all still as stone.

_How can they sleep like that?_ Lilypaw thought, her gaze sweeping over the statuesque cats. But while she thought about it, she came to the conclusion that they weren't just asleep. At least, not the natural kind of sleep that they had in their nests at home. It was a sort of trance in where they had no limits to where their minds could go.

Jayfeather began to stir, and jumped to his paws as soon as his eyes opened. His blind eyes glistened and glared. "Lilypaw, we must go."

Lilypaw wanted to stay and chat with the other cats, who were all beginning to wake up from their slumber as well. "But Jayfeather-"

"Now!" He hissed as he dashed into the forest. Lilypaw could do nothing other than follow him into the darkness.

By the time that the two medicine cats made it back to camp, Ivypool was on guard duty and the sun was beginning to rise. Jayfeather didn't stop to nod at the dark she-cat, nor did he stop running to let Lilypaw catch her breath. He simply headed straight for his den, dragging out a few beech leaves and herbs.

Lilypaw knew better than to ask him what was going on, so she sat there silently as he assembled what could only be four wraps of traveling herbs. He woke Seedkit briefly, rubbing her back as she cleared her lungs of phlegm. She didn't vomit, which was a wonderful sign.

"Lilypaw." Jayfeather finally spoke to his apprentice. He was padding away faster than she could answer. "Grab Leafpool and Sandstorm, now."

Lilypaw scurried away to the warriors den, only to find Leafpool missing, and remembering that Sandstorm was an elder now.

"Sandstorm?" She mewed, peeking into the elders den. The sandy she-cat was cleaning ticks out of Purdy's fur. The two had become good friends since Mousefur lost her life. Sandstorm had an attitude that was closest to the die-fighting dusky brown she-cat, and it was no wonder that she reminded the other elder of his old companion.

"Yes, dear?" She meowed, stretching. Sandstorm wasn't as old as some of the cats would like to think. At least, she didn't look old. Though her pelt was dotted with grey, she still hunted occasionally, and volunteered for patrols more often than even Greystripe.

Lilypaw informed her that the medicine cat would like to speak with her, and dashed off to find Leafpool. The tabby was sitting by the fresh-kill pile already, having a word with her sister, the deputy.

"Leafpool, Jayfeather wants you. He's in Bramblestar's den."

That was all she could say before dashing back in a circle to skid at the entrance of her leader's den.

"Come in." The loud, booming voice of Bramblestar called out to her. She hesitantly crawled in to see Jayfeather standing directly inside, beckoning her to sit with him. Once she did, the other two she-cats had made their way through the lichen.

Jayfeather continued on the conversation he and Bramblestar were having before.

"These two had made the journey before. I would more rather take you and Squirrelflight, but you both have huge duties to the Clan now." He said as he gestured to his mother and grand-mother. "These two remember the journey, and as I've been told, Sandstorm has a certain… Knowledge of this trip."

Sandstorm tilted her head, clearly unaware of what Jayfeather was going on about. Bramblestar nodded and flicked his tail for them to depart. No other words were shared, and the four cats exited the den, three of them completely confused, the other with a smug, toothy grin on his muzzle.

"Eat the traveling herbs I've set out for us." Jayfeather said. He had already begun to gobble up his share. The bitter taste no longer bothered him; he had eaten a good amount of these herbs in his time.

Lilypaw looked at the leaves and berries before her. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the names of them.

There was Burnet. Lilypaw visualized the oval-shaped leaves that were used to keep up a cats strength.

There was the strange scent of Chamomile, that Lilypaw knew she would never get used to. It was used to soothe the heart and mind, and used for strength.

And then a Daisy leaf. She would have to apply this to herself in a pulp, to soothe her muscles and joints before they left.

And Sorrel, the plant in which her mother was named after. She couldn't remember what it was meant for. Perhaps it was to ease the hunger?

There was a single Juniper berry as well, but Lilypaw couldn't think of what it was for either.

She chewed what she needed to, swallowed others, and applied the daisy leaf poultice to her pelt. It was warm, and made her feel like she could run for miles and never get tired.

None of the she-cats asked where they were going. They all knew Jayfeather well. If he was eating traveling herbs, it was important.

Once the four cats had let the medicine take it's effect on them, the medicine cat flicked his tail, and they all exited the camp.

No one spoke. Lilypaw padded beside her mentor, with the elder and her daughter following close behind.

"Everyone." Jayfeather began to speak, not slowing down his pace. "We must find SkyClan."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Excuse me?" Leafpool exclaimed, her ears folded back. Lilypaw's, however, pricked up in curiosity. Who was this SkyClan? She had never heard of them. Perhaps it was another rank of StarClan?

Lilypaw got the fantastic idea in her head that SkyClan was where the dead StarClan warriors went, after they died a second time. Her pelt began to quiver in excitement.

"No, Lilypaw." Jayfeather huffed, reading her thoughts. He glanced at Sandstorm knowingly and sighed. There was too much to explain, and not enough time to explain it. It would take over to a moon to reach the lost Clan, and then another moon to get back.

"Sandstorm, while we walk, would you mind explaining who SkyClan is?" Jayfeather groaned as she stood up again. In truth, he barely knew half of it. Only what Firestar told him at the Moonpool.

"Oh. Alright. Well…" A very surprised sounding Sandstorm called from behind them.

"Back in the forest territory, Firestar received a message from a strange cat in his dreams. I don't know a lot about it, but the general idea was that there were originally five Clans. The current four, and then SkyClan. SkyClan had been run out of their territory by the Twolegs, just as we were. But this was long before our time, even before Bluestar. Anyways, SkyClan, once driven out, were forced to find a new home. Just when they thought they had, rats flooded them out, and killed most of them. Ancient SkyClan broke up, some becoming rouges and loners, other turning to the twolegs that dotted the field near their home.

Firestar got a message from Cloudstar, leader of the Ancient SkyClan. There were still some cats with SkyClan blood in them, who were meant to fulfill their destiny, and carry on SkyClan.

I traveled with my mate to find these cats- this was before you were born, Leafpool- and we brought the cats back together. We left after a large rat attack, in which SkyClan won. There was a lovely leader, Leafstar, a loyal deputy, Sharpclaw, and a very wise medicine cat, Echosong. Together, they all brought SkyClan back to life."

Leafpool stuttered as she spoke once her mother was done. "Am I named after this Leafstar?"

Sandstorm shrugged. In a way, she was. But Sandstorm knew in her heart that she had partially named her after Spottedleaf, Firestar's real love.

A burning anger grew inside of the elder. Her mate had never really loved her. He loved Spottedleaf, and everyone knew it. She was second best, no matter how much Spottedleaf had tried to tell her she wasn't. While it was a horrible thing to think, Sandstorm was happy that Spottedleaf died another time. She couldn't have Firestar. He wasn't hers.

Jayfeather was eavesdropping on the she-cats thoughts. He felt a small pang of sympathy for her. It was true that Firestar had always loved the gentle, beautiful Spottedleaf more than the ballsy, sharp-tongued Sandstorm. He didn't, and couldn't, blame her for thinking those thoughts, even though he didn't agree with them.

"Of course you are!" Lilypaw interjected everyone's thinking process. "Who else would you be named after?"

This seemed to lighten up Sandstorms mood, as she smiled and poked her nose to the back of the small apprentice.

"Of course little one."

All became silent once again. Sandstorm was wondering about how Jayfeather knew of SkyClan, but figured Firestar must have said something to him.

Lilypaw's tail swished behind her. Her first adventure as an apprentice! Everything had been moving so fast, a little too fast, for her to process it all. A matter of days after her apprenticeship, she was already out of ThunderClan territory, heading for the mountains. Perhaps now was time to discuss with Jayfeather her dream from the Moonpool. Cinderpelt had said, _"Where sky meets the land_". For all she knew, it could have something to do with the mountains and SkyClan.

But she also remembered the words he spoke to her before they journeyef to the pool.

"Lilypaw, you shouldn't speak of your dreams from StarClan to any other cat, do you understand?" He had hissed to her one night, boasting to Briarlight how she couldn't wait to tell Seedkit what secrets the cats of the stars had told her.

So she kept very silent until the sun was at it's highest point in the sky. Greenleaf was coming to a close, and the sure-tell signs of leaf-fall were well on their way. The leaves were already beginning to turn, their bright green shade darkening into a beautiful array of golds and reds.

The two other she-cats had gone to explore the area while the medicine cats had a word with one another.

"Lilypaw, I know what you want to speak about. Go ahead." Jayfeather had been haunting in the apprentices thoughts all day. Not that he needed to. He had been with her, stalking in shadows of the Apprentice's dreams at the Moonpool. He had heart the omen that Cinderpelt had sent her, and upon hearing it, Firestar swept him back into Starclan's hunting ground.

"Jayfeather." Firestar had greeted him with the dip of his head. Jayfeather did the same, all the while asking what all of this was about. Firestar explained who SkyClan was. He never explicitly explained that that's what Cinderpelt meant, but Jayfeather assumed there was a connection between this SkyClan, and the murderer.

"Well… I didn't know if it was okay to speak about." Lilypaw shuffled her paws on the grass below. They could hear the voices of Sandstorm and Leafpool chattering away a few trees over. Jayfeather nodded for her to continue.

"It's just, I think Cinderpelt meant the Mountains. Not SkyClan… But…" Lilypaw looked up at her mentor. He had an encouraging look on his face. This was going to be her job soon, interpreting omens. So she went on.

"I just think it may have something to do with the Tribe. Because the Mountains is where the sky meets the land. I mean, SkyClan is probably a good guess too but I just have a feeling… I'm probably wrong."

Jayfeather nodded, thinking about her idea. She could be right, but then why would Firestar tell him about the lost clan right after overhearing Cinderpelt tell Lilypaw she must travel to where the Sky meets Land?

"What where you two looking at in your dream?" He asked suddenly. He remembered seeing the two peering over a ledge. It was not a mountain. Lilypaw was wrong. She would have to start paying more attention to what StarClan showed her, and not just what they told her.

Lilypaw thought hard, and could feel her pelt growing warm with embarrassment. "A gorge. Kind of like ours, only carved out of rock."

The tomcat nodded. So that's where they must travel… But how would they get there? None of these cats knew where SkyClan's territory was, besides Sandstorm. And it had been so long ago that she traveled there, Jayfeather doubted she would be able to lead them there.

_Maybe we should go home…_ The first prickling of doubt washed over him. What if they were all wrong, about everything? What if they were headed in the wrong direction? For all they knew, it could be away from the mountains, where they need to go. Sandstorm had said that it would be easier for them to head for Ravenpaw's Barn, and trek back from there. Ravenpaw's barn was on the other side of the mountain.

"Jayfeather!" Sandstorm called as she and her daughter ran back towards them. Her sandy tail was waving in the air happily, and Jayfeather could hear a purr in her throat.

"It's not too far to the mountains. We'll be there my sunhigh tomorrow." The elder began tracing things in the dirt with a hooked claw. A few waves, some circles, and straight lines. It seemed to be some sort of map.

"Look." Sandstorm meowed. She jabbed her claw at a wonky cross she has scratched out. "This is approximately where we are right now. These are the mountains." She gestured to the wavy lines, and then to one of the circles. "That's the barn, and that bigger circle is our old camp."

Jayfeather sat, listening. They had forgotten he couldn't see, but it was good for Lilypaw to learn the territory, just in case she ever needed to know. He had been to the mountains many times, and was well aware where he was going. But he would need Sandstorm to lead him the rest of the way, as much as he hated to admit it.

"We're wasting daylight." Jayfeather hissed as he lifted himself to his paws. Lilypaw looked at the other two she-cats before she trotted after him.

"Jayfeather?" She mewed in a small voice. The tom had never traveled so far with just his mother and grandmother. There was bound to be something going on in his head about it.

Jayfeather was accustomed to having Lionblaze and Dovewing with him, and Hollyleaf, when she was alive. He and his mother never truly communicated after she stepped down from her position as medicine cat. While this could be the time to talk to her, Jayfeather's stomach turned at the thought. Why should he want to talk with her? She lied to him. She made him half-clan.

It didn't help that the traveling clan cats were just on the edge of their territory, at the border between ThunderClan and WindClan. Where Crowfeather, Leafpool's former mate and father of the Three, resided.

"Hey! Half-Clan!"

The taunt was aimed at Jayfeather, obviously, from across the scent markers. A patrol of WindClan cats must have been watching the four of them from their side.

Nightcloud was at the front of the patrol. She was the one who called out to the medicine cat with a sneer. Leave it to Onestar to let the devilish black cat go on patrol with her traitor of a son and his apprentice. Jayfeather almost didn't notice the cat who came up in back. His lips drew into a sneer once he saw her. It was none other than Heathertail, the she-cat who should never be trusted, by anyone. Jayfeather knew this all too well, as Lionblaze had recounted their exploits of "DarkClan" in the tunnels to his brother.

Jayfeather didn't skip a beat when he replied, "Yes, rebound?"

The story behind Nightcloud and Crowfeather was a complicated one. Crowfeather and Leafpool had come back from running away together, when Leafpool had gotten pregnant with the three. Crowfeather rejoined WindClan, and to prove his loyalty, took Nightcloud as a mate. Their son, Breezepelt, was born out of hatred and lies. Nightcloud and Crowfeather were no longer mates, but she still liked to think she would always be better than the beautiful Leafpool.

The black she-cat yowled and prepared to lunge, as did Breezepelt, but Heathertail pinned both of their tails to the ground the instant they crouched.

"These half-breeds aren't worth it." She growled in their direction. Breezepelt licked her cheek. It was obvious the two were mates now. It seemed to Jayfeather that WindClan cats only took mates to prove loyalty, and not for love.

"Traitors!" Sandstorm yowled after the Patrol as they turned around and padded back to their camp.

Once they were out of sight, the ThunderClan cats trekked backwards to follow the trail that Sandstorm drew out for them.

The hunger began to set in once the sun started to set. Jayfeather ordered Lilypaw to gather moss for some makeshift nests while Leafpool hunted. Sandstorms muscles had begun to ache. Jayfeather made her lay down while and dragged a bed of moss over to her.

"Thank you Jayfeather." She purred tiredly. The elder in her was beginning to show. Her eyes were dark, the fur under them sagging a bit. Her pelt looked thin, and the once proud she-cat looked small and defenceless as she curled up to rest.

Lilypaw didn't look like a cat by the time she got back from collecting moss. She looked like she had been attacked by a tree. She was carrying full pads of moss on her back and in her mouth. Jayfeather rolled his eyes when he took them from her and set them down.

Leafpool came back with a large rabbit, enough for the four of them if they rationed it out correctly. They would need something in their belly so they could begin to travel again in the morning.

As they feasted on Leafpool's kill, Lilypaw swore she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. But when she went to glance over at the shadowy figure, it disappeared. So she quickly pushed it out of her mind, blaming it on her drowsiness as she slowly slipped into dream land.

_**((EDIT: I have finished Chapter 7, and will upload it along with 8, 9 and 10 once I am finished with the last three. BUT. This work is hard to do when it's only one person! If anyone, anyone at all would like to collab with me on this, and help me through the process with ideas and tidbits to add into the story, please please please please please message me!))**_


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was cold where Leafpool woke up. The tabby she-cat was confused at first. She wasn't on the soft moss that she had fallen asleep on, nor were her companions laying around her. She couldn't see anything around her. It was as if the only light that existed was on her, and was incapable of straying anywhere else. Leafpool was left in complete darkness.

It suddenly struck her that she was probably dreaming, but about what, she didn't know. Not a sound could be heard by the veil of black that lurked around her. At least, not until the whispers began.

It was small, almost unnoticeable at first. Simply could have been the soft breeze flowing through tall grass. But it grew louder, and soon was so loud that Leafpool couldn't bear it. She tried to block it out by covering her ears with her paws, but it was too loud.

The whispering wasn't of a single cat. It was of many, perhaps even hundreds. They all spoke out the past prophecies that had been fulfilled.

_Fire alone will save the Clan_

Leafpool knew this age old prophecy. It was interpreted by Spottedleaf when she was still alive. It was first meant to be about Firestar, and in fact, many cats still believed it was about Firestar. But Leafpool knew that it was Bluestar who was the fire of the forest. At least, that's what she liked to think.

_Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest_

_Three, kin of your kin, hold the power of the stars in their paws_

_Like fire, you will blaze through the forest…_

_A thistle as thorns as sharp as claws_

_That kit should have never survived_

_Beware a warrior you cannot trust_

_StarClan is calling you, Do not be afraid._

_Bweare an enemy who seems to sleep_

_Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky will come together and shake the forest to it's roots_

_Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red._

_After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing_

_Beware, Jay's Wing. Storm clouds are gathering on a dark breeze_

_The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four, to battle the darkness that lasts forever_

All of these were ones that Leafpool had either heard stories of, or lived through herself. But then there were a few prophecies she had no recollection of.

_Greenleaf will come, but it will bring even greater storms than these. SkyClan will need deeper roots to survive…_

_The fallen stars will burn bright once more_

The first one, of course, could have only been about the SkyClan that these cats were trekking to visit. But the other one?

A fallen star? Where? Leafpool would have noticed if a star was plummeting towards earth. Maybe that's where SkyClan lived.

In her head, it made sense. Where sky meets land? A star is part of the sky. If it fell, it would have reached the land.

Leafpool's heart swelled with a sense of accomplishment. It had been many moons since she felt important to the Clan. She seemingly lost all contact with StarClan once she had stepped down from her position as medicine cat. This was the first dream since than that seemed like it meant something.

Just as Leafpool came to the conclusion that somehow a star had literally fallen to earth, and that's what they must find, she was prodded awake by a very tiny paw.

"Leafpool, it's time to go." It was Lilypaw. The other cats had obviously been awake for some time now. The moss they slept on was now stuffed into a ball and hidden away under the roots of a tree. Leafpool's pelt burned with embarrassment. She could have been up, helping the others hunt and get ready to leave, but she had been lazy and slept until sunrise.

Sandstorm had taken the lead again, weaving them around trees and straight out of ThunderClan territory. The mountains still seemed so far away, even though Sandstorm promised they would be there by Sunhigh that day.

Being well passed the moonpool, and any other Clan territory for that matter, Sandstorm began to get confused. She paced in circles around a tree, trying to think where she was going. Their general direction was towards the mountains, but it was impossible to tell where to go from there.

Jayfeather offered to take the lead, and that alone snapped Sandstorm out of confusion.

"No, I've got it." The sandy she-cat meowed, pushing to the front of the patrol and walking straight towards the vast chuck of rock that stood pointing at the sky.

The others followed quickly and quietly. Sandstorm had seemingly decided to change her direction and was now turning almost completely around. Their current course made more sense to Leafpool. Heading in a straight line as they were before was heading towards the mountains, yes, but it would also be a longer route. The only downside to the more efficient way was that they had to travel on the outskirts of WindClan's territory, which was almost at the base of the mountain. The Tribe of Rushing Water resided above that area, living in the caves that had formed eons ago.

The cats of the Clans had nothing but fond memories of the cats from the tribe. They sheltered the cats when they went on the great Journey, and have come to their aide several times before.

Stormfur, a cat from RiverClan, as well as Greystripe's eldest son, had fallen in love with a female from the tribe, and was currently living in the mountains. The cats who were on their way towards them were anxious. How was the Clan cat fareing up there in the jagged rocks?

Back at the ThunderClan Camp, not much had changed. Lionblaze was coming back from a hunting patrol with Mousewhisker and Cinderheart, each of them carrying at least one piece of fresh kill. They were greeted by Purdy, who hurridly snatched up the vole that was hanging limp from Lionblaze's jaw and dashed off to the Elders den.

"What in StarClan's name…" Lionblaze asked outloud, looking around to his mate and friend. The two shrugged and began on their own way to the Fresh-Kill pile to drop their offerings in. The golden tom shook his head. The old tomcat was beginning to grow senile, and tended to forget things and snap at other cats. Lionblaze knew, that in all his glory, he hadn't much longer left. May as well let him enjoy his time with the Clan.

The camp was bustling with activity. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were both near the leaders den, conversing with Brightheart and Briarlight, who seemed to have dragged herself across the clearing from the Medicine den. Lionblaze knew he should tell her to go back and do her exercises, but because Jayfeather was gone for StarClan knows how long, he figured it would be alright to let her have a little fun.

Cherrypaw and Molepaw were no-where to be seen, and the tom's heart lurched. Their assessments. While it was good for the Clan to have this many warriors, there just wasn't room in the den anymore. And no more apprentices until either Seedkit gets better, or until Brighthearts kits become apprentices, and that isn't for another few moons. Lionblaze shook his head once more and padded over to the Medicine den, peeking his head inside just to cringe and back out slowly. The smell of sick was too strong for him, and his belly clenched. The den was stuffy and hot and rancid, he had no idea how Briarlight could stand sleeping in there.

A loud yowl caused him to whip his head around. He knew that sound. It wasn't a yowl of warning. Somecat was hurt.

Lionblaze could see Thornclaw and Hazeltail standing on either side of Spiderleg, whose eyes were swollen and bloody, and his muzzle was sliced up in several different places, and the tom was quite sure he could see deep slashes in Spiderlegs throat and flank.

Brightheart and Briarlight were on the scene as fast as they could be, the two of them having as much experience in medicinal herbs as Jayfeather. Lionblaze shot over there as fast as he could.

"Give him some room, all of you!" The crippled Briarlight shouted, shoving everyone away. The other four cats stood in a protective circle around Spiderleg and Briarlight. The black tom was breathing erratically, with blood burbling from his mouth. Briarlight poked and prodded at him, licking blood from his muzzle and whispering encouraging words into his ears.

"Lionblaze, I need Lots of cobweb, and marigold. Hurry!" She snapped, turning her attention back to Spiderleg. He had begun to spasm, his long legs twitching and flailing, his moans of pain becoming more shrill and desperate.

"Whats going on, is somecat hurt?" The soft voice of Daisy caused several of the on looking cats to jump to their paws, ready to lead her away from the scene, but Briarlight gave them all a sharp glare. "No." She hissed, gazing to the crème colored she-cat. "She needs to see this."

Hazeltail escorted his mother to the body of Spiderleg, who was still spasming on the ground. Daisy looked on in horror, too shocked to speak, as Lionblaze came up behind her and pushed her gently out of the way. His tail and back were covered in the cobwebs he had collected for the former medicine cat, and his claws hooked with Marigold. Briarlight didn't say another word as she worked on the long-legged tomcat. She busied herself with chewing the leaves into a poultice and applying them to all of his wounds, wrapping him up in cobwebs and licking the rest of the dried blood away from his pelt.

She quickly whipped around and confronted Thornclaw and Hazeltail, who were now on either side of an awestruck Daisy. The rest of the cats looked on as the cats exchanged words.

"How did this happen to him? Those wounds are not from cats, or dogs, or foxes. Is there a badger in the territory?" Briarlight asked, shoving her face into the toms', wanting answers. They shook their heads synonymously.

"Then what in StarClans name did this to my poor mate?!" Daisy, clearly recovering from the ordeal she had just witnessed, yowled out-loud, dramatically throwing herself to the ground beside her mate.

"Shut up, you stupid mouse brain!" The exasperated yell came from Brightheart, who had not yet forgiven the former horseplace cat for almost stealing away her own mate, Cloudtail.

"I… I don't know!" Hazeltail whimpered like a terrified kit and curled his tail up between his legs. He cast a glance to Thornclaw, who was beginning to look around anxiously.

"If someone doesn't tell me in five seconds…"

"Okay!" Thorclaw yelped anxiously. His fur was beginning to stand on end and his pelt quivered under the gaze of the other cats. Briarlight looked at him. Her eyes softened as she spoke.

"What is it, Thornclaw?"

The golden brown tabby glanced around with wide eyes. His gaze crept to Spiderleg, whose spasms were slowing and his breathing was beginning to regulate itself.

"There was this… thing. I don't know what to call it, Briarlight." He mewed softly. Thornclaw was shrunk back to the ground in a defensive stance, and looked like a feeble kit. "It was the size of a fox. Looked like a dog, though. And it spoke cat." Thornclaw whimpered and hid his face under his paw.

Briarlight licked his forehead gently and nudged him and Hazeltail to the medicine den. They would need to be treated for shock. She turned back to face the others with a solomn look.

"Lionblaze, please go tell Bramblestar about this strange creature. Brightheart, help me carry Spiderleg to the den, please."

The two she-cats hoisted the limp tom onto their backs, Brightheart gathering more of his weight to help the cripple she-cat walk. Once they reached the den, Spiderleg was in a deep sleep, his breathing steady. But when Briarlight went to check his wounds, she could see that the blood was beginning to well up and seep through the cobweb wrap. She hissed under her breath as she gathered a few herbs to stop infection. She would need one of the apprentices to go out and gather more cobwebs. If only Jayfeather were here, he would know what to do…

**((EDIT: I have finished Chapter 7, and will upload it along with 8, 9 and 10 once I am finished with the last three. BUT. This work is hard to do when it's only one pony! If anypony, anypony at all would like to collab with me on this, and help me through the process with ideas and tidbits to add into the story, please please please please please message me!))**


End file.
